A Father's Love
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Being new parents Draco seems to worry about the tiniest detail concerning their daughter. Luckily his husband Harry who is a healer keeps him calm. Past Mpreg.


_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This was just a little one shot I thought of. Another one I have wrote in under one hour lol.**_

_**Summary: Being new parents Draco seems to worry about the tiniest detail concerning their daughter. Luckily his husband Harry who is a healer keeps him calm. Past Mpreg.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Harry yawned as he changed in the healers locker room. He had been on call all night. He wanted to get home to his husband and daughter.

Draco had their daughter four weeks ago and Harry had returned to work five days ago. Of course Draco wasn't happy that he had to work nights as he would have to be up in the night alone with their daughter.

Harry had snapped and said he couldn't help it and couldn't change the shifts. Of course when Draco said that he was Harry Potter and could do anything and Harry called him stupid and refused, that ended with him on the sofa.

Draco said he was allowed back in their bed on his first shift which thought wasn't fair seeing as his first shift was working nights. He would only get a couple of hours in bed with his husband before the blond was up for the day.

Technically Harry still had three hours to work but Ron came in and relieved him saying he would cover for him. When Harry asked why the redhead was in so early he just mumbled about pregnant woman and their moods and Harry had to sympathise with his friend as Draco was just the same.

Draco had even thrown things at Harry, one of which caught his forehead and was left with a nasty cut. Of course as soon as Draco saw the blood trickling down he went from anger to worried and scared as he dropped down and began to cry. Harry being a healer had fixed it with a flick of his wand and then moved over to reassure his husband.

Harry had changed out of his healer clothes and left the locker room.

"You are off early Harry." Katie Bell said as she walked over to him.

"Ron has come in and told me to get off home."

"Oh Ron has come in. I thought it would be because of the recent house call we have just received."

"House call?"

"Yes. It was Draco. He said that Danielle's temperature is high and that her pulse has quickened."

Harry paled slightly. "Get things ready Katie I might be coming back with her. I will let you know."

* * *

Harry flooed home to his and Draco's house in Godric's Hollow and flew up the stairs to his daughters room and saw Draco hold her close. "Papa's here darling."

"Draco?"

Draco turned and sighed with relief at the sight of his husband. "Oh Harry thank Merlin. I don't know what is wrong with her. I checked her temperature and she was hot, I checked her pulse and it was racing Harry. What's wrong with our daughter?"

"Hand her here."

Draco carefully handed over their daughter where Harry carefully laid her on her back. Her crying had calmed a little and was sniffling as he looked up at her daddy.

Draco stood back and let Harry check over Danielle and flick his wand over her. Finally Harry stopped and turned, calling Draco over.

"Draco love when you checked her temperature what did you do?"

Draco frowned at the question but showed Harry as he put his hand on their baby's forehead.

"Draco Danielle is fine."

"No she isn't, feel, she is hot!"

"Draco love. When you check her forehead you use the back of your hand, not your palm. Turn your hand over and check."

Draco did as he was told. "She isn't hot."

"No she isn't. Your palm is hot and sweaty with panicking love so she will feel hot if you check her like that."

"Okay then what about her pulse how do you explain that?"

"Show me how you checked her pulse."

Draco held his daughters small arm, his thumb resting over the pulse point on her wrist.

"Draco did you check her pulse after her temperature?"

"Yes."

"When you thought she was hot what did you feel?"

"Panic."

"Draco when someone panics their pulse gets faster."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything. It wasn't her pulse felt it was yours. You check a pulse with your fingers. Not your thumb."

"Fingers or thumb what does it matter?"

"A lot Draco because you have a pulse in your thumb. You thought she was hot and started to panic. You pressed your thumb against her wrist and felt your own pulse quicken in panic that got even faster when you thought it was hers."

"So she is okay?"

"She is perfect." Harry smiled, cupping Draco's face and placing a small kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry."

"Never be sorry where our daughters health is concerned, we have parents make the same mistakes. Whilst she is awake and not fidgeting let me show you the best place to check for a pulse on a baby."

Harry carefully lifted his daughters arm. "You use the tip of your two fingers and check here, under her arm."

"She has a pulse under arm?"

"Yes love."

Harry picked his daughter up and rocked her off to sleep. He flooed and let Katie know it was a false alarm before getting into bed alongside his husband, sliding up close to blond, throwing his arm over him and pulling him closer as he placed a small kiss on his shoulder.

"Sorry again Harry."

"It's fine love, honestly. You weren't to know. You did what any parent would do."

Draco turned over in Harry's arms and looped his around the brunets neck. "I checked if she needed changing or wanted a feed and nothing so I don't understand why she was crying."

"She was probably too hot. She can't chuck the covers off her like we do."

Harry cupped Draco's face and rested his forehead against the blonds. "She is our first child Dray, we will go through this. Every new parent does."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry, moving onto his back, dragging Harry so he was on top. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco."

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
